Toxico (Stivia)
by Isavett449
Summary: Un pequeño one short que narra una relación como muchas otras, el dolor, la traición, pero como el amor puede perdonarlo todo, porque después de todo, él era toxico, y ella una droga, lo único que necesitaban para ser felices ¿No? Un Stivia que les mando con todo mi corazón.


StingxJuvia One short.

 **Título:** Toxico

 **Autora:** Isavett o Isa-chan XD

 **Género:** Drama, Romance.

 **Sinopsis:** Un pequeño one short que narra una relación como muchas otras, el dolor, la traición, pero como el amor puede perdonarlo todo, porque después de todo, él era toxico, y ella una droga, lo único que necesitaban para ser felices ¿No? Un Stivia que les mando con todo mi corazón.

¡Hola!

Jejeje ya se, ya se me van a matar, falte a mi palabra y aquí vuelvo después de 2 semanas pero ya aquí estoy, y esto más a forma de disculpa ya que no había publicado nada el 4 por culpa de mi salud, porque iba a publicar el 4 de julio pero como era mi cumpleaños (16 por fin) llovió mucho y no le tome importancia pero me enferme y estuve en cama sin poder hacer nada todo este tiempo, pero se me ocurrió esta pequeña idea y eh decidido dárselas como compensación.

Bueno ya sin más comencemos...

 **Disclaimer.-** los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su gran creador Hiro Mashima-sama a quien yo admiro mucho ya que a mí nunca se me hubieran ocurrido T.T

 **Capitulo Único.**

"Toxico"

Era un día como muchos otros, grisáceo, con amenaza de lluvia, el aire frio, mientras la inquietud y la tristeza eran palpables, o eso a sus ojos, su mirada azul marino recorrió su entorno, otra vez ese mismo paisaje ¿Cuántas veces lo había visto ya? Era seguro que más veces de las que podía contar. Aquella casa, aquel escenario, aquella extraña sensación de dolor combinado con las cosquillas en la boca de su estómago, aquel dolor oprimiendo su corazón, poso detenidamente sus ojos en aquella puerta, tan común y al mismo tiempo tan enigmática, volvieron todas sus memorias, la mayoría eran de Gray Fullbuster.

Si, aquel mago de hielo que había sido su primer amor, un hombre de no mucho romance, bastante fuerte y con una personalidad algo tsundere, un gran hombre, gran amigo, y gran compañero, un hombre que había decidido estar con ella, luchar a su lado, entregarle su corazón, y compartir su vida, siempre junto a ella, solo ella y ¿ella que hizo?

A pesar de lo que todos pensaban ella se negó, ¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿Cómo había cambiado a alguien como Grey por alguien como Él? Simple, "él" ya había entrado a su vida para ese entonces, con palabras bonitas, muchas risas y sonrisas, besos sorprendentes, caricias de seda, y noches inolvidables.

Él la había enamorado, con todas aquellas palabras y promesas de amor que siempre rompía ¿Cuántas veces la había engañado ya? Solo Dios sabia, pero esa no era la pregunta realmente importante, si no ¿Cuántas veces lo había perdonado ya?

Si, era lamentable pero cierto, cada vez que el la traicionaba, ella lo dejaba, pasaban unos pocos días y luego ella iba a su casa y lo perdonaba, él ni siquiera era el que le pedía disculpas, nunca lo hacía, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo, él era toxico, tan toxico como un veneno, uno que la corrompía y carcomía su corazón, pero que también la obligaban a desearlo y no querer perderlo, y por eso estaba allí nuevamente dispuesta a olvidarlo todo, todo con tal de tenerlo cerca, de sentir sus cálidos besos, sus suaves caricias y su loca pasión desenfrenada.

Sin perder más tiempo toco la puerta, escucho un ruido dentro y luego la perilla comenzó a girar, la puerta se abrió y apareció Él, con solo un pantalón oscuro puesto, el torso desnudo y el cabello algo mojado y revuelto, muestra de su reciente aseo personal, ella sin dudarlo se aferró a él, abrazándolo con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino.

-¿Qué haces aquí Juv?- Él no podía ni mirarla a la cara, era un idiota, pero lo era más ella por volver a estar allí.

-Juvia quiere volver con Sting-kun- Murmuro ella abrazándolo con más fuerza, el suspiro.

-¿No te cansas de darme oportunidades?- Trato de apartarla, pero al ver que ella no accedía no le quedo de otra, no quería herirla, pero era lo mejor, con algo de rudeza la empujo apartándola- Es mejor así... Lockser- Dijo para luego tratar de irse, pero ella fue más rápida y volvió a abrazarlo con decisión.

-Juvia quiere intentarlo con Sting-kun hasta que finalmente salga bien- No lo miro, solo se dedicó a abrazarlo, escucho como el paso saliva y sus manos temblaban un poco.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te amo- Con los ojos llorosos lo miro, notando todo lo que él sentía, y el, odiaba cuando ella hablaba en primera persona, porque sabía que era en serio, y por otra parte, no podía hacer nada más que odiarse a sí mismo, y la beso, la beso con fiereza, fuerza, posesión y pasión guardada, sometiendo la lengua femenina, degustando sus suaves labios a placer, y apretando la cintura femenina con poca delicadeza pegándola más a él.

Porque si, se odiaba a sí mismo, había vuelto a lastimarla, a hacerla llorar, porque él era toxico, porque tenía una maldita personalidad, y manías que no lo dejaban, porque era débil ante las insinuaciones, porque era tan patético como para lastimarla y nunca disculparse, pero ella, nunca lo dejaba, y esta vez no había sido diferente, pero ella había tardado más de lo normal, la había extrañado, si, y demasiado, había extrañado su mirada, sus delicadas manos, sus jugosos labios, su cuerpo, su calor, su amor, sobre todo su amor, porque si él era toxico ella era una droga, una que lo obligaba a amarla, a desear ser un mejor novio para ella, a quererla, a sentirse mal luego de engañarla, a comprar aquel anillo de compromiso, a prometerse a dárselo cuando ella volviera, a extrañarla, a desesperarse cuando ella no volvía, a explotar de felicidad cuando ella toco su puerta, y ahora, lo obligaba a besarla con todo el amor que le tenía mientras le colocaba en anillo y se comprometía a amarla por siempre.

-Perdóname Juv- Susurro él cuando se separaron, aun parados en el marco de la puerta de la entrada, con una sonrisa llena de amor Juvia lo miro, se había disculpado, eso era suficiente para enamorarla de nuevo, cuando de pronto abrió sus ojos enormemente al notar el anillo de oro con un bello diamante blanco en su mano- Te amo- interrumpió el antes de que ella dijera algo.

Ella con fuerza lo volvió a besar, arrastrándolo adentro de la casa, porque como después de toda buena reconciliación, tendrían una noche inolvidable, ella estaba consciente que él no cambiaría de un día para otro, de que le costaría, pero ya estaba avanzando, sabía que tendría que apoyarlo y amarlo, porque sabía que aun sufriría un poco más, pero ya no le preocuparía, ese anillo era su señal de victoria. Porque si él era toxico, entonces ella sería la droga que serviría de antídoto para que finalmente... fuera solo de ella.

Fin.

Bueno, es todo, este no tendrá cap. Extra, espero les guste y agradezco su lectura.

Sayonara Minna-san.

Atte.- Su humilde escritora Isa-chan.


End file.
